Pure Happenstance
by KP02
Summary: I'm terrible with summaries...Basically, Percy and crew get transported to Naruto's world. I might take a few... Liberties with some of the timeline and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, so I wanted to make a Naruto/Percy Jackson fic that showed the characters in their younger, more humorous times. Not really a set timeline, since I'm terrible at them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Naruto.**

"It was a dark and rainy night when it all started."

"You're exaggerating again, Sakura."

"Naruto! Stay out of my story! And no, I am not exaggerating!"

"Yeah you are! It wasn't rainy!"

"Fine, it was a dark and windy night."

"…It was midafternoon…"

"…Kakashi-Sensei, is there anyway to shut him up?"

"Good luck, just get on with the story."

"This is such a drag…"

"…"

"Fine. It was a sunny day when everything in our world turned to utter mayhem."

**Short, but it's only the prologue! So please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope someone is reading this…**

Sakura's POV

Team Seven was the at the training grounds. Again. I was beginning to think that Kakashi was trying to kill us with constant training. Or at least, kill me. Sasuke was fine, of course, and Naruto was still running around like an idiot, as usual. I sighed when I heard yells from farther away. It was a comfort that theirs wasn't the only team training like mad: Team Ten wasn't too far away. I shrank deeper into the bush I was hiding in as Kakashi and Naruto brought their fight closer to me. _C'mon, just a little closer_. I thought, preparing myself to leap. Before I could, there was a blinding flash of light accompanied by a wind that pushed I backwards. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone and I slowly sat up, trying to figure out what had happened. Only one solution came to mind.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled, charging out into the clearing. I stopped when I noticed the mess of teens lying on the ground. Naruto and Kakashi were lying not too far away. I quickly put on a smile.

"Oh, uh, didn't see you there." One of them, a blond girl who had landed away from the mess of boys gave me a confused look. I gave a half-hearted smile, but inside, I was berating herself. _You idiot, it would be hard not to notice them!_ Inner Sakura was yelling. I was relieved when I noticed Sasuke had come to stand next to me. I smiled. Sasuke would know what to do. He was smarter and cooler than me.

"Who are you people?" He questioned. I shivered slightly. Even his voice was cool. One of the boys extracted himself from the pile. He had dark hair and sea green eyes. He glanced back at the blond girl before speaking.

"Um, I'm Percy, and that's Annabeth, Nico, and Leo." He pointed at each person that had come with him, all of whom were now standing, then looked around nervously. "Where are we?"

"You are in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kakashi said from behind their little group. They spun around in surprise and I was given the chance to study them more thoroughly. All of them had on bright orange shirts that had words in a strange language written on them The orange was the same shade as Naruto's jumpsuit, which made me cringe. One of them had a worn black leather jacket with matching pants. His hair was almost as dark as Sasuke's. I think Percy had said his name was Nico. The other boy, I think his name was Leo, also had black hair, but it wasn't as dark as Nico's. He was wearing a strange belt that had pockets, but didn't seem to have anything in it. Annabeth had blonde hair a blue baseball cap shoved in her back pocket. I moved a little closer in an attempt to hear their conversation.

"And then there was a weird light and we found ourselves here." Percy was saying.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? I'LL DEFEAT YOU!" I sighed. Naruto the idiot had chosen that moment to come back to the real world.

"Naruto! Shut up!" I said hitting on top of his head. He rubbed the spot.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, that hurt!" He said. I just glared at him before turning back at the newcomers, who were all staring at the outburst. I smiled again.

"Hehe, sorry about that." I said, rubbing the back of my head. They just shrugged and went back to their conversation. Suddenly, I noticed something. The sounds from Team Ten had ceased. I narrowed my eyes and carefully studied the undergrowth surrounding the clearing. I soon located Ino's blond hair in a tree and a waft of smoke coming from a bush behind Kakashi. None of the newcomers seemed to notice, although Kakashi obviously did, as evidenced by his next words.

"Asuma, do you and your team want to help bring them to the Hokage?" He asked. I heard a few gasps when Team Ten materialized into the clearing.

"No problem." Asuma said in his laid-back manner.

"What a drag." I could barely hear Shikamaru's complaint.

"All right, all of you follow us." Kakashi ordered. His eye swept over Naruto, Sasuke, and I. I nodded, knowing what he wanted and mixed in with the teens as we walked.


	3. Chapter 3

**I kind of had a hard time with Annabeth, just because it's been awhile since I've read the PJO books with her in it… I hope the few people that are actually reading this like it though!**

"I suppose you shall all have to stay here until we can find a way to take you back." The Hokage had just heard Percy and Annabeth's story, as told by Annabeth. He focused on the rest of us.

"Do any of you have available housing?" He questioned. I shook my head, and Sasuke shrugged, but Naruto nodded eagerly. No doubt he wanted someone else to clean up his pigsty of a house. Ino and Choji declined as well, but Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yeah, we can fit someone." He said lazily. The Hokage nodded.

"Good. Shikamaru, Annabeth will go with you, Sasuke, you get Nico, and Naruto will have Percy and Leo." He finished. I raised an eyebrow. How was Naruto going to fit two people in his apartment? I shrugged. Not my problem…

"You may go now." The Hokage said. Kakashi teleported himself, leaving the rest of us to walk out.

"Percy! Leo! Do you guys like ramen?" Naruto almost yelled as we walked out. I hit his head.

"Naruto! They probably want to rest first!" I chided him. Honestly, he's such an idiot. Leo grinned at him.

"Dude, I'm always up for food." He said, then turned to Percy. "How 'bout you?" Percy didn't answer, apparently deep in thought. Annabeth whacked him.

"Seaweed Brain, he asked you a question." I stifled a laugh. _Seaweed Brain? _He shook his head.

"Sorry Leo. What did you say?" He questioned.

"Do. You. Want. Food?" Leo said, as though he was exasperated, but I got the feeling that he was doing it in a friendly way. Percy grinned.

"Always!" He said. By now we had reached outside and they went off towards Naruto's favorite place in town: the ramen store. I rolled my eyes and turned to Annabeth.

"You want a tour or anything?" I questioned. She glanced around. Shikamaru was already gone, probably to nap, and Ino and Choji had taken off to do who knows what. Only Sasuke and Nico were left, and I had the feeling that she didn't really like him. She shrugged.

"Yeah, a tour would be great. Especially if you could explain to me who you people are." She said. I grinned.

"That might take awhile." I said, then led her down the street, towards the Nara mansion.

"I'll show you where you're going to stay first." I explained as we walked. As we went, I noted a bronze knife that was in her belt. I motioned to it.

"Cool knife." I said. She glanced down with a fond smile.

"Thanks." She said softly. Just then, we arrived at the Nara mansion and I motioned to it.

"This is Shikamaru's house. He's rather lazy, but his parents are really nice, so you should be fine." I said. She smiled.

"I'm sure I will be." We stood there for a few awkward moments before she broke the silence.

"So, what's up with you people? I mean, I've seen some crazy stuff, but I've never seen anything like this town. And how did the guy with the mask disappear like that?" She questioned. I grinned.

"Let's go find a place to sit down and I'll tell you all about it." I said, leading her towards a bench. We sat and I started talking.

"The town is mostly made up of Shinobi, or ninjas. There are a few ranks among the ninjas, for example, Naruto, Sasuke, and I are all Genin, which means we've graduated the academy. After some training, we'll take a test to become chunin, then jonin. Maybe we'll even become ANBU, which are our special forces." I paused, noting the confused look on her face.

"So, you are all ninjas?" She questioned. I nodded.

"So, who was the old guy? Was he ANBU?" She asked next. I shook my head.

"I was just getting to that. Each hidden village has a Kage, or a leader. The old man was our Hokage. The Hokage is helped by a council. That's what Naruto wants to be, so don't even get him started on that." I said with a roll of my eyes. She smiled.

"Okay, I think I'm starting to get this." She said, "So, what do you guys do?"

"Well, people from other cities will hire ninjas to do everything from assassinations to protection. Or even finding cats." I finished with a shudder. She nodded.

"Cool. Think you can teach me some moves?" She questioned. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Sasuke would be better, I only know a few." I replied. She grinned.

"Yeah, but I like you better." I could only stare at her, shocked. No one had ever said that to me before. Sure, I wasn't an outcast like Naruto, but neither was I really popular. I smiled.

"Yeah, sure." I said before leading her to the training grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think I'm going to stick to either Sakura or Annabeth from now on, because I just can't get the tone of Percy quite right… It's really annoying me! **

**On a lighter note, thanks to RedRangerBelt for reviewing! **

**Percy POV**

Leo and I followed the blond in an orange jumpsuit down the street, apparently to eat ramen. I'd had my share of instant ramen noodles, and I wasn't sure why the kid thought they were so great. Although Leo seemed to share his sentiments, judging from the look on his face. Soon we were standing in front of a small shop that had Japanese characters over it. Somehow I knew they said "Ramen Shop." I suspect it has something to do with the gods, just like the reason why we're here. I sighed as we went in. I had no idea what was going on.

"Three large bowls of pork ramen!" The kid was telling the storekeeper.

"Uh, I'll just have one bowl of the same." I said. How was he going to eat all that? After all, he wasn't that big, probably shorter than me. Leo ordered the same and we all sat down.

**1 hour later….**

Leo and I were staring in disbelief as Naruto downed his twentieth bowl of ramen. I was sure he was going to burst soon, how could he not? I shook my head and leaned back in my chair.

"I wonder how Annabeth's doing." I whispered to Leo. He shrugged.

"She's probably asking questions and getting tons of information." He replied in the same tone. I smiled.

"Guess we should do the same." I said, then turned my attention to Naruto, who was on his twenty-first by now.

"Hey Naruto, what is this place?" I questioned. He grinned.

"This is Konoha! The Village Hidden in the Leaves!" He said enthusiastically. I raised an eyebrow.

"I see… Is that in the U.S., or what?" I questioned. Leo elbowed me.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." He whispered. I frowned.

"Dude, you just called me a dog." I said. He frowned as well.

"Yeah, well that makes me a girl in a dress." He said. I grinned. A son of Hephaestus, in a dress? I'd expect it more from Apollo. Meanwhile, Naruto was looking at us, obviously confused.

"Uh, guess you guys don't have the Wizard of Oz around here." I said. He frowned.

"Is that like the Hokage? 'Cause that's who I'm going to be someday! Believe it!" He said, pointing a finger at us. I raised my hands.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. Um, what's a Hokage?"

"A Hokage is the most powerful Shinobi in the village. He protects it, even it costs his life." Naruto explained. However, he lost me at Shinobi.

"Shinobi? Like ninjas?" I questioned. He nodded with a mouthful of ramen. Leo and I grinned at each other.

"Cool!" We said together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one took a little longer, but I've been working on it whenever I could! As a consequence, it's my longest one yet! Which isn't really saying much….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Naruto, if I did, the two would combined permanently! :D **

**Sakura POV**

Kakashi had us all at the training grounds. That in itself wasn't rare, but the fact that he asked all of the new kids to come was. Annabeth, Saskue, and Nico and I were all on time. Everyone else was late. As usual. So far the Nico kid seemed nice. Kind of dark, but nice. He had the same tortured artist look as Saskue that made everyone (including me) drool over him. In fact, it was all I could do to keep from fainting with the two of them standing there together.

"Sakura? You okay?" Annabeth asked from beside me. I quickly wiped the small amount of drool from my mouth and nodded before Naruto, Percy, and Leo ran up.

"See! I told you that Kakashi-Sensei is always late!" Naruto said to the other two panting boys. I opened my mouth to tell him not to bad-mouth our teacher, but at that moment Kakashi poofed into the clearing. That really annoyed me. Why was he always late when he could just teleport?

"Kakashi-Sensei! You're late!" I yelled. He scratched the back of his head.

"You see, there was a kitten and a dog and an old lady with a purse." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh-huh." I said. He shrugged and took out his book.

"Anyways, the Hokage said to see if the new kids can be trained as ninjas. So I'm going to give them a test. Sakura, Naruto, and Saskue, you are here to observe." He said.

"Is this a written test?" Annabeth questioned. He shook his head, then held up three bells.

"Your mission is to get these three bells from me." He started. I groaned. This was the worst test ever, especially as I couldn't give advice.

"Whoever gets a bell will get lunch. Whoever doesn't, will be tied to a post and forced to watch all of us eat." He finished. I sat down on a boulder. This was going to get interesting.

"Sounds good!" Leo interjected.

"Oh, and one more thing. Act like you are trying to kill me, or you will never get them." Kakashi said seriously. I watched as Nico smiled slightly.

"No problem there." He said. Kakashi nodded.

"All right, go!" He said. Immediately, the four kids went into a huddle, no doubt planning. I was already impressed by the fact that they were working together. That was better than our team. Of course, it wasn't like they could get a bell anyways, Kakashi was a master ninja, and they weren't even trained. I watched as they broke apart, and that was when everything started to go crazy. First, Annabeth disappeared completely. That in itself wasn't surprising, but the fact that I didn't even see her go was. _Maybe they're better than I thought._ I mulled as Nico started raising skeletons out of the ground. He pointed at Kakashi.

"Attack." He said. Immediately, the skeletons started going towards him, pushing him towards the lake. Kakashi calmly pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag and threw it in the middle, blowing all of them up. _One for Kakashi-Sensei._ I thought just before two hands rose out of the lake and picked him up. Immediately, Kakashi turned to a log. If that surprised any of the new kids, they didn't show it. Instead, Leo stepped up and reached into his weird belt. His hand came out gripping a huge hammer which he proceeded to throw at Kakashi, as well as other things he pulled out, all while more skeletons proceeded from the other side. From his third side came gushing waves. I assumed those came from Percy, who was standing by the lake. Kakashi had put his book down and was backing up the only way left, going through some hand motions. when I noticed something.

"The bells are gone!" I shouted. Immediately, Annabeth appeared next to me, dangling the bells from a finger, her blue baseball cap in her other hand.

"You mean these bells?" She questioned. I gaped at her. We had completely failed at getting the bells, how had these four strangers who had no training as shinobi managed to work together and defeated a ninja like Kakashi?

"How did you do that?" Naruto voiced my question. She shrugged.

"We've practiced working together and stuff. And Nico said he wasn't hungry and didn't mind going without, so there were no problems there." She said, like it was no big deal. There was a brief silence, broken only by Percy.

"So do we pass?" He questioned. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah. You pass." He said, obviously somewhat dazed. Percy grinned.

"Yes! We get to be ninjas!" He said, doing a happy dance. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Go jump in a lake, Seaweed Brain." She said. He winked and blew a kiss at her, then obeyed. I watched, a little shocked. Then worried when he didn't come up for awhile.

"Um, is he okay?" I questioned. Annabeth glanced up at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, he's fine." She replied.

"Oookaaaay…." I said, drawing the word out.

"What aren't you four telling us?" Saskue spoke. I frowned. That was kind of rude. Of course, he had a point. They obviously weren't telling us something. Annabeth exchanged an uneasy glance with Nico. Leo was spacing out, playing with some piece of metal in his hand. Suddenly, Percy burst out of the water.

"Wow, that feels great!" He said, jogging over to stand by me and Annabeth.

"What'd I miss?" He questioned. I scooted away a little, to get away from the impending water drops, when I noticed something. He wasn't wet. Not even a drop. And he looked like he had more energy than he did when he went into the water. I frowned. Something was definitely strange here.

"Next time I say to jump in a lake, don't take it literally." I heard Annabeth mutter. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe, sorry. It just looked so good!" He protested.

"We're waiting." Kakashi pointed out. Annabeth sighed.

"It's kind of hard to explain…Do you guys have any sort of gods?" She questioned. Kakashi shrugged.

"Kind of. We have Kami, and a few others, but no one really believes in them that much, unless you're a fanatic." He replied. I heard Annabeth took a deep breath.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." She muttered, then sat cross-legged on the ground.

"You see, in our world, there are a lot of gods, the god of the sky, the underworld, the sun, love, even wine." She said, "Many of these gods enjoy…interactions with humans." She was met with blank faces all around. I sighed.

"She means they have sex with humans." I said bluntly. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Thanks Sakura." Annabeth said. I nodded.

"Anyways, from the gods and mortals are born children, called demigods. In other words, they are half-human, half-god. Most of the time we'll take them to a place called Camp Half-Blood, where we're from. They can train, meet other demigods, and be safe. Most of all, they can find out who their godly parent is." She finished.

"Sounds cool! So who all are your parents?" Naruto was the first to speak up. Annabeth smiled.

"My parent is Athena, goddess of wisdom." She said. Percy grinned.

"Mine's Poseidon, god of the sea."

"Hades, god of the Underworld." Nico mumbled.

"Hephaestus god of fire." Leo grinned and held up a finger with a small flame on it. I was pretty sure my eyes were bugging by then. All that stuff was pretty awesome. Although, I was still trying to figure out what the whole Underworld thing was.

"What's the Underworld?" Naruto voiced my question. He was good at that. I watched as Annabeth glanced at Nico, who was kicking the ground.

"It's the place people go when they die." She explained. Naruto grinned.

"So, you're like the prince of the dead? Cool!" He exclaimed. I thought it was pretty cool to, but I wasn't about to shout it out. Nico seemed to appreciate it though, he stopped kicking the ground and stood a little taller.

"So, who wants lunch?" Kakashi spoke up. The new kids eyed him.

"Um, I said I wasn't going to eat." Nico said. Kakashi smiled, crinkling his eye.

"Well, that's part of the test. You see, in our world, those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum. You four obviously know how to work together as a team." He said, "I couldn't even read my book while battling you, so you can all have lunch." He finished.

"Yes! Ramen!" Naruto yelled, taking off. We all followed, laughing.

**What do you think? Also, help! Where should I go with this? Should I put them all in with Team 7, or should I scatter them, or should I give them their own leader? Again, help!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you are all very happy, since I am posting this while on vacation. Oh well, hope you like it! :D**

Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage.

"These children have extraordinary power." He was saying. The Hokage nodded and was silent for a moment before coming to a decision.

"They will stay with your team for now. If you find that it's too much, I will scatter them into separate teams." He finally decided. "Also, here is your next mission." He finished, holding out a scroll. Kakashi took it, bowed, then poofed away, leaving the Hokage with his thoughts. He stroked his beard.

"I hope this is the right thing." He muttered to himself.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest…**

"Mmmm, tacos…" A satyr named Grover was sleeping in the middle of a small clearing, a team of ANBU around him.

"What is it?" One questioned. Another shrugged.

"I don't know." He said.

"What's a taco?" A different one asked.

"I don't know, let's take it to the Hokage." The second one suggested. At that, they carefully placed a sleeping jutsu on him before carrying him away.

**On Shikamaru's Front Porch…**

Annabeth and Shikamaru were sitting on opposite sides of the shougi board. She had begged him to teach her how to play after Sakura had told her about it, and he had finally relented, calling her 'troublesome'. Now she studied the board, feeling the pressure from the genius across from her.

"So, if I make this move, what happens?" She asked, moving one of her pieces. He stared at the board, obviously shocked.

"What is it?" She questioned. He frowned.

"You beat me." He said, before his nonchalant mask slipped into place. "How troublesome." Annabeth grinned.

"Awesome! Want to play again?" He shook his head.

"No, I promised Choji I'd meet him on the cloud-watching hill." He replied, then stood and walked away, muttering something about a 'troublesome female.'

**Sakura's POV**

I was walking along trying to find Saskue and Nico when I noticed some ANBU speeding down the road, carrying a strange looking person. He had a normal upper body, but furry legs. I frowned. _I wonder…._ I ran to find Annabeth.

She was sitting on Shikamaru's porch in front of a shougi board. She waved.

"Hey Sakura!" She called. I waved back and jogged up to her.

"Hey, what do you know about guys who have weird, furry legs?" I questioned. She looked confused.

"Furry legs?" She said quietly, then her eyes widened. "Grover!" She stood and turned to me.

"Do you know where Percy and Leo are?" She questioned. I glanced at my watch.

"Since they're with Naruto, they're probably still sleeping." I stated before turning and starting to run towards his apartment. Annabeth followed.

Within two minutes we were at Naruto's apartment, where I pounded on the door and waited. When he didn't come or say anything in a few seconds, I pounded again.

"NARUTO, YOU LAZY BUM! WAKE UP!" I yelled. Within seconds the door was opened by a shirtless Percy. Annabeth frowned.

"Put a shirt on, Seaweed Brain!" She said. He rubbed his eyes.

"Haven't had time yet, Wise Girl." He retorted, then yawned as Naruto and Leo joined him. Naruto had on a tank top and shorts, but Leo was shirtless as well. It was all I could do to stop from drooling.

"Well, get dressed quick, I think Grover's here." Annabeth said. Percy grinned.

"Awesome!" He said, then ducked inside.

"Just give us two minutes!" Leo said before he and Naruto followed Percy.

In one minute, they were back and we all started towards the Hokage's office, where I was sure the person was taken. When we got there, I frowned. We were going to have to take the stairs, since they couldn't jump that high. I groaned and led the way to the door.

Six flights of stairs later, we were panting in front of the Hokage's office. I knocked quietly and Naruto frowned.

"Oh, so with the old man you're polite." He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, he's earned the respect." I retorted. He opened his mouth, no doubt about to go on his 'I'll be hokage someday, believe it!' tirade, but the door opening cut him off.

"Can I help you?" The man who opened it questioned, no doubt startled at seeing a group of teenagers standing outside.

"Is that Team 7?" The Hokage asked from inside.

"Yes sir." I called.

"Good, I was about to send for you." He said. The man stepped aside and we entered the room. The weird person was lying on the floor, muttering something about a burrito. Percy grinned.

"It is Grover!" He said, obviously excited. The Hokage nodded.

"Good, you do know him." He said. Percy nodded.

"Yeah, we know him all right." He said. I grinned when he nudged his sleeping friend with his foot.

"Grover, wake up dude!" He said. Grover rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Hey Percy!" He said, jumping up and hugging him. Then he looked around with wide eyes.

"Uh, where are we?" he questioned. I stepped forward.

"That's probably best explained outside." I inserted. His eyes widened even more.

"Dude, is her hair pink?" I heard him whisper to Percy. Percy just nodded.

"That's hot." Grover said. I could feel the steam coming out of my ears as I whirled around and led them outside. I could hear the Hokage chuckling behind us. I did not find that humorous. Sure, I'd be flattered and probably faint if Saskue or Nico said it, but coming from a guy with animal legs? Not so flattering.

**The Next Day….**

After witnessing what Grover could do with his pipes (which was truly impressive), Kakashi had allowed him on our team as well. He had also told us to meet him at the training grounds this morning at eight. It was now eight thirty and he still wasn't here. I turned when I heard Annabeth behind me.

"Do you think he's okay?" She questioned, concern in her eyes. I frowned and cracked my knuckles.

"He's fine. He's just reading those stupid books again." I growled. Just then, he poofed into the clearing, reading his book. What a surprise. And I mean that in the most sarcastic way possible.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" I yelled at him. He actually shrank away.

"Hehe, sorry. There was a hurt dog and I had to take it to the hospital." He said. I crossed my arms.

"Whatever." I huffed.

"So, what are we doing today?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi put down his book.

"Today, you will all be sparring. I'll put you into partners and you can test each other's skills for our upcoming mission. No more than light wounds though, we leave tomorrow." He said with a smile. I glanced at Saskue. He was so cool. I hoped I got paired with him. Kind of. After all, if he did, then he'd definitely beat me, and then I'd look weak. Of course, if I beat him, then he'd think that I was a freak.

"Sakura, you and Annabeth are going to be paired together." Kakashi said. Well that certainly eliminated my dilemma. I glanced at Annabeth, trying to think of a good strategy. She was good with her knife, so I'd have to keep moving and be fast. She didn't have any chakra though, so I could use jutsus. I wasn't sure if she was any good at hand to hand combat though.

"All right, each pair will get a section of the training grounds. Percy, you need practice away from water, so you and Naruto will be in the section nearest the village. Don't hurt anyone. Nico and Saskue, you can have the area next to them. Leo and Grover, you're on the opposite end, and Sakura and Annabeth are by the lake. Go!" Immediately, everyone spread out while Kakashi made a few clones, no doubt to watch all of us at once. I leapt towards Annabeth, who deftly leapt aside, landing a few feet away. This was going to be a long fight.

**Percy's Fight**

I was pretty sure that I was sunk. I knew that I wasn't going to come out of this fight without a few hardy bruises, probably a good cut or two as well. As soon as Kakashi had said 'go', Naruto and I both took off for our section. He had run through the trees while I was on the ground. Needless to say, the ninja got there first. And then promptly disappeared. Which brings me to where I am now, And still expecting a flying kick at any minute.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Came a yell and suddenly I was surrounded by Narutos.

"Well that's new." I said, activating Riptide. I had never seen anything like it, and I wasn't sure how exactly to deal with it. How could I tell which one was the real Naruto? And did hurting one hurt him? Most importantly, would Riptide even hurt him? I had no idea, but I had a feeling that I was about to find out.

"Just so you know." One of the many Narutos was talking, "if you injure one of us, it won't hurt the original one. And if we are mortally wounded, we poof out of existence." I nodded.

"Good to know." That was one question answered at least. Now it seemed to be the time of the attack, as they all tensed, then leapt as one. I gave a huge sigh of relief when Riptide sliced through the first one, causing him to poof. Now I just had to figure out who was real. I studied each of them and finally found the one that I was almost positive was real. He was hanging back, and directing his troops more than anything. I quickly made my way to him and just as I reached him, all of them disappeared, including the one I was going for. _I just messed up big time._ I thought to myself as a knife appeared at my throat. Obviously, Naruto was holding it and chuckling in my ear. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared.

"Well Percy, looks like you're beat." He said. I shrugged, deciding to use a trick I'd been working on.

"Maybe." I said. He raised an eyebrow and I grinned, concentrating on all of the nearby water that I could feel. There was a familiar lurch in my gut before Naruto got a faceful of water, just as I ducked under his knife and tackled him, holding Riptide to his throat.

"Now I've got you." I said smugly.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Naruto's voice came from behind me, just as the one under me poofed away. In the next second, I was lying on my stomach, with him sitting on top. Kakashi leaned over.

"Now you're beat."

**Nico's Fight**

Saskue didn't say a word on the way to our section. Of course, I was used to that by now. He was quiet, and I liked that. He was also discerning enough to have figured out my fighting style. That could be a problem, especially as he'd helped me train a little. At least I still had my sword, it had traveled with me. It would be helpful, especially as that was how I did my summoning the dead trick. Of course, that took a lot of energy, so I hoped to save it until last.

As soon as we got to the clearing, Saskue disappeared. I sighed and got into a battle ready stance. Any minute now, he would come flying out at me, or he'd throw some of the little knifes. I heard a whistling and quickly jumped aside to keep from getting impaled by the three knifes he threw, then I had dodge the flying kick he sent me. _He's fast._ I thought grimly. He started doing something weird with his hands, and the next thing I knew he was yelling some strange words and then blew a fireball at me.

"Crap!" I yelled, rolling out of the way. _I thought Kakashi said not to try for serious injuries! How'd he do that anyway?_ I wondered. I quickly stabbed my sword in the ground, summoning the dead from everywhere. Before long, skeletons were rising out of the ground. I pointed at Saskue.

"Attack, but don't kill." I specified. I knew they wouldn't like that, but they were scared enough of my sword that they'd obey. As they advanced on Saskue, distracting him, I took a deep breath and melted into a nearby shadow, carefully moving behind him. In the next instant, I was behind him with my sword at his throat. Of course, I wasn't even sure if it would hurt him, but he didn't know that, as evidenced by his slackened body. Of course, that could also be because of the sword's frightening power. In the next instant, Kakashi appeared.

"Very good, Nico you won this match." He said, as though surprised. I nodded and removed my sword, only to stab it in the ground and dismiss the skeletons. Saskue bent over, breathing hard. Apparently my sword had a bad effect on him.

"You okay?" I questioned. Saskue nodded and slowly straightened. I was pretty drained myself, but I wasn't about to show it. I do have my pride.

"How did you go into the shadows like that?" Kakashi questioned. I shrugged.

"My dad's Hades. He likes shadows." I replied shortly. I don't like to dwell on my powers, most people are freaked out by them. Although these ninjas seemed to be fine with it. Probably because they were freaks themselves.

"Kind of like Shikamaru." Kakashi muttered to himself.

**Leo's Fight**

_How did I get stuck with the goat?_ I wondered idly. I would've much rather battled the hottie Sakura, or even Naruto. Not Saskue though, he seemed to have some sort of stick up his butt. So did Nico, but he was a little more relaxed. Unless he was around Percy. Then he turned into Mr. Withdrawn. I shrugged. Now, what was I doing again? Oh yes, battling a goat. I sighed. This was my life. I shrugged. Oh well. I just needed to get through this. Suddenly, I heard pipes playing and some vines nearby started moving. _Aw, crap._ I thought before moving away, my hand automatically going to my tool belt. In the next instant, I had a machete in my hand to hack at the vines. I hacked with my right and went in again with left, this time coming out with a throwing net. Before long, goat boy was pinned with no pipes to help him. Which was when Kakashi appeared and almost gave me a heart attack.

"Geez, ever think of warning a person?" I yelled. He smiled. Or at least, his eye crinkled. The mask and headband made it hard to see. _I wonder why he wears the mask… _I shrugged and listened to what he was saying.

"You win this match!" He said, "come to the clearing." Then he disappeared. I shrugged and helped Grover get the net off.

"He's weird." I said.

"Agreed." He replied.

**Sakura's Fight**

I finally managed to get in a punch. It was chakra enhanced, which meant that Annabeth went down like a rock. I frowned.

"I didn't mean to hit her that hard…" I muttered to myself.

"Good job Sakura! You won this match!" Kakashi appeared behind me. I shrugged.

"It was a lucky punch."

**So? It was a lot longer, which means I deserve to be rewarded! Review please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have figured out the timeline in Naruto! Basically, I'm going from the manga and it's right after the Land of the Waves mission. Mostly 'cause I wanted to kind of do my own thing, and there's a time lapse thing right there. As for Percy and crew, it's pretty much right after Nico starts to somewhat trust Percy again, but there's still a lot of tension.**

**Also, I decided to change Sakura a little, so basically after Kakashi sees how good her chakkra control is, he starts training her in the whole super strength thing. **

The next morning we were meeting at the bridge, bright and early. I yawned, sitting on the wide handle. I was the first one there, everyone else was probably sleeping. I yawned again and laid down, careful to create a chakra anchor to keep me in place. Within a few minutes I was asleep again, falling into blissful dreams.

The next thing I knew, I had a faceful of water. I came up swinging, making contact with someone's face.

"Ow!" That was Percy's voice. I rubbed the water out of my eyes before opening, and sure enough, Percy was nursing a bloody nose and looking at me hurtfully. I grinned.

"Don't listen to Naruto about pranking people." I said, punching Naruto on the top of his head before walking over to Annabeth.

"They are so immature." She said, not even looking up from her book. I peeked over her shoulder, just to see what it was, but I only caught a glimpse of buildings.

"What's that?" I asked. She looked up.

"Hm? Oh, it's a book about Konoha's buildings. It's really interesting." She replied. That was all I got out of her before she returned to her book. I sighed. _Hmmm, Saskue's not here yet, so what should I do?_ I wondered, then brightened. I could find the perfect pose to be in when he arrived! I tapped my chin. _Hm, should I go for cool and casual, or cute and sassy?_ I was interrupted by yells from Naruto.

"Hey guys, Percy's been underwater for a long time now!" He yelled. I went over to where he was standing and looked down at the water. It looked perfectly normal, rushing over rocks like normal. I couldn't see Percy in it, but it was muddy so that was natural.

"He's fine." Leo said, not looking up from a piece of metal he was bending. I frowned. _So much for a team._

"How do you know? He could be drowning!" I yelled. They both started laughing, much to my surprise.

"Sorry." Annabeth said between chuckles. "It's just that, Percy is the son of Neptune." I looked at her blankly. _That means what?_

"He can't drown." Leo filled in. I nodded.

"Right. Got it." I said. Just then, Saskue and Nico walked up. I quickly tried to pose casually, but Naruto ruined it.

"Sakura! He's coming back up!" He yelled. I glanced over the side, only to get hit by the wave of water that was bringing Percy to the surface. My fist instantly found both of their heads.

"Ow!" They yelled in unison. I ignored them and smiled at Saskue.

"Good morning Saskue-kun! How did you sleep?" I chirped. He glared at me.

"Hey, you didn't ask how I slept!" Naruto said, obviously outraged. I glared at him.

"That's because I don't care, idiot." I said, hitting him again. He rubbed his head.

"Ow! That hurts Sakura-chan!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"No duh." I said, glancing at Saskue. He was sitting on the bridge, leaning against the railing with his eyes closed. _He's so cool!_ Inner Sakura raged. I carefully edged my way over to sit next to him. _Now if someone walks by, they'll think we're together!_ My plan was perfect. Until he opened one eye, glared at me, and scooted away. I frowned, but Kakashi had just poofed into existence, so there wasn't much I could do.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled, as usual.

"I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi replied with a smile, as usual. I sighed. _Doesn't my life ever change?_ Then I looked around at the four new people. _Scratch that, it does change sometimes._ I decided.

"So, what's our mission?" Annabeth questioned, putting her book in a pouch I had let her borrow. Actually, I had loaned her a green and cargo pants as well, since her T-shirt was a little bright for a ninja mission. At least, if it was anything like our last one. Kakashi smiled at us. I always get scared when he gives us that smile.

"We're doing a simple transport! Just have to take some extremely dangerous poison that a lot of people are trying to get a hold of to a safe place near the border." He said, still smiling. I growled.

"That's not a simple transport! We're only Genin, we can't do something that dangerous!" I yelled. He kept smiling. Or at least, his eye was creased.

"You'll do fine, the Hokage has faith in you! Besides, the enemy won't be expecting a group of Genin to be transporting it, so we have the element of surprise." He replied. I glanced at Saskue. He seemed to be fine with it, so I stayed silent, even though I still didn't like it. Everyone else seemed fine as well, even the newbies.

"I hate to say it, but it doesn't sound that difficult to me." Percy piped up.

"Yeah, at least there's not angry gods out to kill us." Annabeth added.

"Or Cyclops." Grover said with distaste.

"Or even Clarisse trying to hurt me!" Percy said cheerfully.

"All in all, not too shabby." Annabeth said. _What's a Cyclops?_ I wondered to myself.

"Ok, let's get going before we waste the whole day." Kakashi said, leading the way off the bridge. _"Hey, he was the one that was so late!_ Inner Sakura raged. I sighed and followed them through the town gates. Maybe this would be a nice, quiet mission…

A mile later, Annabeth and I were walking side by side in silence when she spoke.

"I've been wondering, why does Kakashi wear that mask? And the headband over his eye?" She asked. I shrugged.

"No one knows why he wears the mask, or what's under it. But he wears his headband like that to hide his Sharingan." I replied.

"So, is he a Uchiha?" She asked, obviously confused. I shook my head.

"Nope. We don't know how he got the Sharingan, we just know he did. We actually don't know much about him." I said with another shrug. Annabeth frowned.

"That's weird." She said.

"I guess. Anyway, what's your sensei like?" I questioned.

"Well, we're not ninjas, or Japanese, so we don't really have a sensei. We just have teachers, which are basically the same thing." She said. Just then Naruto ran up.

"Hey Annabeth, can you tell us what gods you think we'd affiliated with if we were demigods? I asked Percy, but he said you were smarter." He said in a big rush. _Naruto knows a word like affiliated?_ I wondered. Annabeth grinned.

"Aw, thanks Seaweed Brain!" She said affectionately. I think. Then she studied us before pointing at Saskue.

"You're powerful, dark, and probably easily consumed by revenge. You'd be a son of Hades, like Nico." She said.

"Hn." Saskue said, not looking impressed. I grinned. _I knew there was a reason I thought Nico was hot!_ Next she pointed at me.

"You're smart and like to know everything. You'd be a daughter of Athena, like me." She said before turning to Naruto. _Awesome!_ I thought. She tapped her chin.

"I'm not sure about you. What are his personality traits?" She asked me.

"Um, annoying, prankster, stubborn, and not the smartest kid." I replied, smirking at Naruto's cries of pain.

"Um, probably Hermes then." She finally said.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled, then paused. "Who's Hermes?"

"The god of messengers and travelers. And the god's herald." She said. Naruto frowned.

"That's cool." He said, somewhat deflated, then perked right back up. "What about Kakashi-sensei?" Annabeth shrugged.

"I don't know, what is there to know about him?" She asked.

"He's a pervert!" Naruto yelled. Annabeth nodded slowly.

"Oookaaay… Anything else?"

"He's got a lightening affinity." I said helpfully. She smiled.

"Then he'd probably be a son of Zeus." She said brightly. I watched as she was then pestered to identify every person Naruto knew, and a few that he didn't. _She has no idea what she's gotten herself into._

A quiet mission, this was not. What was I thinking? I dodged yet another kunai and decided to try out a technique that Kakashi had attempted to teach me after observing Tsunade-sannin.

"Shannaro!" I yelled, punching the ground with my chakkra-empowered hand. Instantly, there was an mini-earthquake, causing everyone, even my teammates, to fall down. Then Percy's water started to fill the hole. _Well that was a bad idea._ I thought, jumping across to punch the lights out of an enemy ninja before he fully came to his senses. Now everyone was out, except for Kakashi.

"Good job Sakura." He said, smiling as he pulled out his book. I motioned to everyone else.

"What should we do with them?" I questioned.

"Hm? Oh, we'll just wait for them to wake up. We have time to make a quick camp." He said, not looking up from his book. I sighed. _Now what do I do? Eh, a nap sounds nice._ I promptly curled up under a tree and fell asleep, pretty much exhausted.

**Eh, not my worst chapter. Not my best, but not my worst.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been awhile, but blame college algebra! I hate it so much!**

Percy POV

_Why do I always get these dreams?_ I wondered, as I stood behind one of the thrones on Mount Olympus. No one was there but Hera and Athena.

"Why have you sent one of my daughters to the ninja world?" Athena was demanding. Hera merely smiled.

"Do not worry. There is more here than it seems." She replied. I watched as Athena looked as though she was going to lose it on Hera.

"Whatever you have planned, it better not involve my daughter being with that Son of Poseidon!" She threatened. I frowned. _What is with her issue with me?_ I asked myself, but Hera just smiled again.

"There are those in the ninja world who need their help. The group they are with now have secrets that aren't unlike the ones they carry. Your daughter and her friends will be able to change the future, which will be terrible without their help." She said. _Great, the fate of a different world is now on us._ I growled to myself. Then Mount Olympus faded away and I started to smell bacon.

Sakura POV

Percy didn't wake up until we started making dinner. Then he slowly sat up with a confused look on his face. Annabeth noticed it to.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing, just a weird dream." He replied. That seemed perfectly normal to me, but I didn't miss the sharp look that Annabeth sent him. Maybe Percy's dreams were important or something. Not that I cared, I just wanted some of the meat that Leo was currently cooking. It smelled so good! And I was starving! I glanced at Saskue. He was sitting in his typical posture, cross-legged and his fingers tented under his chin. I sighed. _So dreamy…_ I thought to myself. Then Naruto ruined it. As usual.

"Hey Teme! I brought down more of the bad guys than you!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. Technically I brought most of them down, but of course Saskue helped!

"Hn. Dobe. Sakura brought you down." He grunted. I stared at him. _**He just acknowledged us!**_ Inner Sakura was yelling. I watched with pleasure as Naruto's face fell, then lit up again.

"Yeah, but she also brought you down!" He said, laughing. Saskue just grunted at him. I frowned. Would Saskue be mad at me for beating him? He didn't seem bothered, but he could be hiding it. I was distracted by Leo finishing the meat. Even Kakashi put his book down. We were all starving and it smelled so good! I had never tried it, but he called it bacon and it looked yummy. I snatched a piece from the pan and slipped in my mouth.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I said. All the newbies gave me a weird look.

"You've never had bacon before?" Percy asked. I shook my head.

"Is that what this is?" Naruto asked, shoveling some in. Leo shrugged.

"This isn't really proper bacon, I just sliced some meat really thin and fried it. Glad you like it though!" He said happily munching on some of it. Kakashi stood up._ Did he even eat?_ I wondered. I hadn't seen him take off his mask or anything.

"We need to get going." He said shortly and I immediately came to attention.

"Is there anyone nearby?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, not yet. But there will be soon. So we need to move." He said. We started packing up, with Percy dousing the fire and Leo putting the meat into his bag. It wasn't until we were ready to move that Kakashi stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Percy questioned. Kakashi frowned.

"I'm not sure." He said, his eye crinkling in thought. "I just thought I heard something." Then Nico drew his sword.

"Percy. They found us." He said quietly. Percy frowned and pulled out his sword as well.

"You guys need to stay back. This opponent won't be defeated by your weapons." Annabeth advised.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto yelled, just before a giant bull thing burst out of the treeline. It's nostrils were flaring, and it had one horn missing. It seemed to lock onto the four demigods in front of us. In that moment, I had only one thought. _Shit._


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! Longer note at the end, explaining some stuff. :D**

Percy POV

I glared at the Minotaur, all my senses on high alert. I knew where everyone was, and even thought I knew what they were going to do. That is, until Naruto charged in like an idiot.

"I'll take care of this!" He yelled, kunai in hand. I groaned and I could see Annabeth face-palming while Leo just shook his head.

"Naruto, don't do that!" I yelled, charging in with Riptide. Everyone else hung back, they knew I'd defeated this monster before. Of course, I'd passed out immediately afterwards, but there were extenuating circumstances. I shook my head to clear it and swiped at the Minotaur. However, it was already moving out of Naruto's way, and I missed. I growled and pushed the hyperactive blond away.

"Go away." I said in a low voice, just as the Minotaur turned and ran at us.

"Get behind me!" I yelled, readying Riptide. At the last moment I ducked under the bull-man's swipe and drew Riptide across it's belly. It instantly turned to dust and was soon scattered in the wind. I turned to the others and grinned.

"So, time to go, right?" I said brightly.

"Took you long enough, Seaweed Brain." Leo muttered. I mock glared at him.

"Watch it Flame Thrower, I didn't see you jumping in." I retorted. He shrugged.

"I figured you had it taken care of."

"What was that thing?" Sakura had apparently found her voice. I sighed and turned to the ninjas.

"That was the Minotaur. Half man, half bull, and all-together stupid." I replied smartly. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at me.

"He's just one of the friendly monsters that demigods in general have to deal with. The empousai are a lot meaner though." I finished. Nico shuddered behind me and I gave him a sympathetic look. He'd hated them ever since the Battle of the Labyrinth. Now looking at the ninjas, they held more respect in their eyes. Before they had liked us, even seemed to think we had some sort of talent, but now it seemed as though they saw us as formidable allies. However, the moment was ruined when a girl came out of the trees.

"Jackson! You stole my kill!" She was yelling. I groaned, recognizing the voice even before turning around to see the camouflage bandanna and electrified spear. _I am so dead._

Sakura POV

I had to admit, these demigods were obviously pretty impressive if they had to battle things like, well, whatever it was he called it on a regular basis. Of course, that respect turned into alarm when a tough looking girl came charging into our little clearing, yelling something about 'kill Jackson.' My hand instantly went to my kunai pouch and I drew out two of the weapons.

"Clarisse, this really isn't the time." Nico sighed. The new girl stopped running and looked at everyone in disbelief.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Long story." Nico said obviously done talking. Clarisse glared at him.

"Well Death Boy, how about you introduce me to your weird looking friends?" She growled.

"You know, we could demand the same thing." Kakashi said mildly. She glared at him.

"Yeah, well I asked first, Mask Man." She retorted.

"Hey! Stop it, both of you!" Percy yelled. Immediately, death glares were directed at him from both sides. "Clarisse, this is Kakashi, Naruto, Saskue, and Sakura." He said, pointing at each of us in turn. "Kakashi, this is Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, God of War." He said quickly. Clarisse continued to glare at him, but I had a feeling that she was always like that. Then her gaze shifted to me and I couldn't help but wince under her glare.

"She has pink hair. What is she, a daughter of Aphrodite?" Clarisse jeered. I bristled at that, not that I knew what it meant, but it sounded bad.

"I was born with pink hair, thank you very much!" I yelled. She shrugged.

"Still weird." I heard her mutter. I stepped forward, kunai in hand.

"You wanna go, princess?" She sneered at me. Kakashi stepped in between us.

"Stop it." He said firmly. "We have a mission to fulfill. You fighting is not going to help." He said, then looked at Percy.

"I assume your…friend, will be joining us?" He questioned. Percy nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess."

**All right, reasons! First off, I brought Clarisse in because some mentioned wanting her. I forget who. Second off, I made Nico a little more friendly towards Clarisse because I can just see the two of them getting along. I mean, they both have harsh fathers and they both have a lot of responsibility. No, this does not mean I ship them. Ew. Just ew.**


	10. Rewrite!

**So, here's the deal. I've started writing a lot more in my original fiction, and my writing has improved quite a bit. At least, I hope it has. Anyways, I was looking at this story and realized that it's really not that great. Namely because there is no plot to speak of, I'm not all that great at writing the characters, and I just don't really like it.**

**To solve this problem, I'm doing a rewrite! The first chapter will be going up right after this, and it's going to be named "Pure Happenstance: Revised and Rewritten." I hope you guys enjoy it!**


End file.
